


The Rest of Our Lives

by Cdngirl_85



Series: Signs of Change [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: In Love, Marriage Proposal, Movie Night, Multi, Nervousness, Tommy being Tommy, Two Shot, Weddings, happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-09-28 23:22:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20434178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cdngirl_85/pseuds/Cdngirl_85
Summary: Oliver is trying to figure out how he can propose to Felicity, every idea he's had hasn't worked out for him. Tommy gives him an idea and with some help he figures out the perfect idea to ask the love of his life to marry him





	1. Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone....I'm finally posting the sequel to Signs of Change. YAY!!!  
Here is the first chapter of the proposal :)  
Thank you for all the comments and kudos from the first part of the series. You peeps are amazing...

Oliver paced the living room of Felicity and his apartment; Felicity was out with his sister. He’s been trying to plan how he was going to propose to the women of his dreams. Having the engagement ring burning a hole in his pocket for the past few weeks. Trying to figure out how to do it, when to do it. Originally, he planned on doing it on the anniversary of their first meeting two years ago. But that night didn’t feel right to him, so it sat in his jacket pocket.

Now this is the spot he’s in, even tried to get some ideas from Sara and Thea. But everything they suggested didn’t sound right. Flopping his body on the soft reading chair, closing his eyes as his brain was going a million miles a minute. Grabbing the green pillow beside his hip and put it over his face, “Think, think…” 

Hearing the click of the door, “Jesus!” Tommy said as Oliver tossed the pillow on the couch to look at his best friend. “What’s wrong with you?” standing over him. Tommy lightly tapped his friend’s forehead.

Oliver frowned at him as he sits up. “I’m thinking of…” Looking at his best friend, his thick beard hiding his famous dimples. But not completely hiding the smile that all the girls fall for.

“Jesus, Felicity…when aren’t you thinking of the genius blond woman?”

Oliver rolled his eyes, “I’m trying to think of a way to propose to Felicity. My mind can’t come up for anything that isn’t stupid.

“Well, my friend,” Tommy sat down on the edge of the couch. “Have you thought of talking to Mama Smoak? She might be able to help with your mind block.”

“I don’t…why didn’t think about that?” Oliver sat forward digging his phone out of his back pocket. “But the only thing I’m worried about that she will tell Felicity.”

“It never hurts to ask, right? I think that her baby girl getting married to you will keep her from saying anything. Donna loves you, sometimes even more then her own daughter.”

Oliver laughed. “True.”

“Well, I think I’ve earned a beer.” Tommy got up as he threw up finger guns. Walking to the kitchen as Oliver found Felicity’s mom number, pressing the number and lifting the  
phone to his ear.

“Hello,” Donna peppy voice came over the phone.

“Hi, Ms. Smoak. It’s Oliver.” Oliver smiled as he heard the slot machines going off in the background. “Is this a good time?”

“Oh hi. Of course, it is sweetheart. Is everything alright, is Felicity okay?” Donna suddenly sound concerned.

“She’s fine, I just wanted to pick your brain about something that I can’t figure out a solution too.”

“Oh okay, shoot handsome!” Oliver smiled as he saw Tommy come back over to the couch and sat down to watch the one-sided conversation.

“Now I need you to keep this to yourself, but I’m currently looking at a ring box in front of me. I would love your permission to ask for Felicity’s hand.” A loud squealed came from the other side of the phone. Oliver pulled it away and looked over at Tommy as made a face. It took a few minutes for her to calm down. “…I was wondering if you could give me an idea how I could ask her?”

Donna started to scream again, he had to pull the phone away. Tommy started laughing now, as her screamed filled the open room. He mouthed ‘Wow’ as Oliver tried to get her to calm down. A few minutes later, her screaming finally stopped. 

“Oh my god, oh my god…of course you can have permission. I’m so flippin happy. I don’t know what to tell you…let me think.” A small pause came over the phone. “She used to love the going to this park by our old apartment. We would go for picnics when I wasn’t working, that would be our only place we would talk about everything. Even when she was going through her rebellious stages. She loved that park, they even had movies in the park sometimes. She loved those.”

Thought started to come together, an idea that would be perfect for him to ask her to marry him. Talking for a few more minutes with Donna, promising her that someone will Facetime her when something does happen. Hanging up the phone as Oliver sat back on the chair. Finally getting a plan for the proposal, hopefully she will love it.

Everyday that got closer to the proposal night, his nerves were getting the better of him He had everything planned, he rented a large screen and a space in a park down from Sara’s townhouse. Inviting some of their friends from work, Thea and Roy, Sara and her new girlfriend Nyssa and of course Tommy. He borrowed a projector from the Tommy’s club, then Curtis helped him set up the movie and teaching him how to run it that night. ‘Robin Hood’ with Errol Flynn was her favorite movie, so he made sure that was the movie they were showing that night.

Proposal night came, Oliver pocketed the ring box as he took a huge uneasy breath as he turned off the lights of his apartment. Making his way to the park, Felicity and Sara had a girl’s day including a Spa treatment. Telling her that he had a surprise for her when they were all done their girl’s day. He went early to sit everything up before people started to arriving with chairs and coolers. Every car that parked in the lot made him more nervous when it wasn’t Felicity’s car.

Watching Tommy pull up, he walked up to Oliver. “Hey buddy,” Tommy slapped him on the shoulder. “How are you doing?”

“Scared, nervous, excited…”

“Well, well the betting is in your favor. They all think she will say yes.”

“Great.” That statement made his nerves go up to another level. 

Making sure everything was set up before taking a seat in the two lawn chairs he set up in the middle of the seating area. The projector hooked up to the computer that was queued to the start of the movie, sitting beside his chair. 

A few minutes later, he heard Felicity’s car. He got up and hurried to the parking lot to meet them. Seeing both women get out of the car, he smiled as Felicity was looking around in awe. Felicity wrapped her arms around his shoulders as he bent down to kiss her lips. “What is going on?” 

“I thought I would surprise you with a movie in the park,” Oliver said as he kissed her lips again. 

“Oh my god, Oliver.” Felicity smiled against his lips. “You are amazing.” Lifting her hand up and caressing along his jaw line. The stubble tickled her fingertips. 

Oliver grabbed her hand and led her towards the two lawn chairs. Making her way around the chairs, she sat down and got comfortable. They settled in for the movie to start, Oliver reached over to turn on the movie. Felicity looked over with glee on her face when the opening credits of Robin Hood. She reached over and grabbed on to his hand to give it a squeeze. He smiled back, Oliver passing her a bottled water and a package of Twizzler. She entangles her hand with his after opening the Twizzlers. It’s been a while since she felt the nervousness rolling off of him.

Halfway through the movie, seeing his one foot tapping nervously. She leaned over and whispered, “You okay? You seem off…”

“I’m fine, sweetheart. Just watching the movie,” he answered back. Oliver brought her hand and kissed the outside of her hand. Her eyebrow went up as he turned back to the movie, leaning his head to the outside of the chair. Looking over at her, smiling at her as her eyes lit up at the movie screen.

Oliver knew the end of the movie was coming up, watching this so many times with Felicity. It was just about showtime. His free hand grazed over jacket pocket as he felt the ring box. He took a deep breath as the credits start to roll; Oliver went to lean forward to give Curtis a quick nod. Their friend got up and switch over to the video as he got up. Pulling the love of his life up from off the chair.

“Felicity,” she looked up at the screen. Seeing Oliver’s face pop up on the screen. She lifted her hand to her mouth. “I hope you enjoyed tonight. I wanted to make tonight extra special. Your favorite movie with some of our favorite people. Turn around…my love.”

Felicity turned to see Oliver getting down on one knee, he opened up the ring box. “Oliver,” she whispered behind her hand. Looking down at the ring, her tears started to fill her tears. The ring was beautiful, unique with a deep Emerald oval stone encased between smaller diamonds. The rose gold band was perfect to accent the whole ring. Her eyes traveled up to look him in the eyes. They have this look that he always has when he looks at her. 

“Felicity, I love you with all my heart. You are the first and last thing I think about everyday. The day I met you, I knew you were going to change my life. After everything that has happened in the past few years, falling in love with you was the easiest thing I’ve ever done. You are my light, my conscious, you made me the man I always wanted to be. What my parents knew I could be. You Felicity…You are the love of my life.” He paused as he looked into her bright blue eyes. “Will you do me the honor and become my partner in life, will you marry me?”

“Oliver!” Felicity brought both hands up and cupped her face. “Oh my god!”

A spilt second later before Felicity nodded her head towards Oliver, “Of course, I’ll marry you. I love you, Oliver Queen.”

Oliver jumped up and gathered Felicity into his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he swung her around. Finally putting her down, he took the ring out of the box and placed it on her finger. It fit perfectly, as she smiled as he kissed her newly placed ring.

The finally heard the loud cheering coming from their family and friends. Seeing Thea holding up her phone. Looking more closely, she tried to see who was on the phone. “It’s your mom,” Thea mouthed. Suddenly her mom’s screaming drowned out everyone else. Both Oliver and Felicity blushed as she heard her mom yelling things over Facetime.

Everyone started to come up and congratulate them, Felicity and Oliver talk to her mom for a few seconds. After everyone cleaned up, making sure the park was cleared up. Everyone saying goodbye to each other. Leaving Felicity and Oliver by themselves in the darken park He wrapped his arms around her, burying his head into the side of her neck. She turned around in his arms, wrapping her arms around his neck, “Is this why you were so nervous earlier?”

“Yeah, I was really nervous as the movie was coming to the end. I knew it would all turn out. I’m glad you said yes. I love you.” He moved a piece of stray hair out of her face, putting it behind her ear. Leaning down, giving her a sweet kiss on her lips.

“I love you too!” As he leaned his forehead against hers. “We’re engaged, Oliver.”

“I know,” she smiled. “I can’t wait to marry you, Felicity Smoak.”

“And I can’t wait to marry you, Oliver Queen!” They kiss one more time before they head back to her car and head home. Tomorrow would be a new day, and they start to plan a wedding.


	2. Prefect Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today is the big day, Oliver and Felicity get ready for the day. Seeing each other after a night apart. Oliver is in awe and Felicity can't get over that she getting married. Today is to share their special day with the people that are most important to the two of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it, the last chapter...I hope everyone enjoys it. I wanted to celebrate their special day. 
> 
> All mistakes are my own. Again thank you for all the comments and kudos. Thank you for sticking with this story.
> 
> P.S. I included a few Jewish wedding traditions because of Felicity's background, I'm not Jewish so I apologize in advance if I didn't get any of them right.

Oliver’s started his day out with a mild workout, he needed to clear out some nervous at of his system. Today was his wedding day, he was getting married to the love of his life. It’s been almost a year since he proposed to Felicity at movie night in the park. The last a few months has been a whirl wind, planning the wedding with Felicity was very eye opening. But the day was finally here. Having a shower and made his way downstairs to make himself some breakfast.

Tommy was coming over around 9 to get dressed. He was making another cup of coffee when Tommy walked in with two garment bags draped over his forearm.

“Morning, groom.” Tommy set down the garment bags on the back of the bar stool. Walking up to his best friend and patted Oliver on the shoulder. 

“Good morning, best man.” He got another cup down from the shelf and poured Tommy a cup of coffee. Handing it to his best friend.

“You feeling good, buddy?”

“I’m a little nervous. But I can’t wait to see Felicity walk down the aisle.

Tommy smiled as he leaned against, “I bet, let’s finish this coffee and get you into your suit and to the hotel.”

When Felicity and Oliver were deciding on a venue, they didn’t want a church or anything really formal. When Thea came to them about one of the hotel’s being available for the wedding. When the two of them went to see the conference room, they were in love with the room. It was prefect for them, plus the hotel had a Huppah for the wedding ceremony. They booked it immediately.

Oliver was standing in front of the mirror as he pinned up the last of his buttons on the brand-new white dress shirt. Picking up the bowtie from the top of the dresser. The last time he was this dressed up in anything this fancy was his high school graduation.

“Do you need help with your tie?” Tommy knocked on the open bedroom door.

“No, I got it.” Flipping up his collar up and placing the silky material around his neck. He started to tie a standard knot. Flipping the collar backdown after his knot was tied. Making sure that it was straight before he turned around to look at Tommy.

Oliver’s hand started to shake as he started flattening out the creases in his dress shirt. His tie was lopsided, frowning as he looked in the mirror. He was trying to fix it, but it wasn’t working.

“Oh my god, come here.” Tommy walked over to him. Oliver gave up in defeat and turned towards Tommy. “You know this reminds me of Junior Prom when Laurel finally agreed to go with you. You were so nervous, all jittery and shit.”

“This is so much worse,” Oliver mumbled as Tommy moved his bowtie around. Finally making it straight, Oliver groaned. “This us my freakin wedding day. I can’t believe it., I’m marrying the girl of my dreams.”

“You are one lucky man.”

“Damn rights I am.”

“There you go buddy. Grab your jacket and let’s head to the church. We gotta get you married.” They both smiled as Tommy tapped Oliver on the shoulder.

Making their way to the hotel a few miles away from Felicity and Oliver’s apartment. Walking in the hall that was packed with their friends and family. Donna rushed up to them, giving the two men a big hug and kiss. Wiping the lipstick off both men cheeks with her thump, she patted Oliver’s cheek as she made her way past them and headed to the bridal suite.

Sorting out the details of the wedding ceremony, they decided on two people to stand up beside them. Felicity had Sara as her maid of honor and Thea as a bridesmaid. Tommy was his best man and Oliver has gotten really close with Roy, so he asked him to a groomsman. Oliver took a deep breath as he looked around the room.

“It’s almost showtime, Oliver!” Roy stepped up to the two men.

The gold Chuppah was decorated with greenery and white tulips as it stood behind the pastor. The three men made it up to the front and took positions on the small podium. It was only minutes now until he gets to see his wife to be. The music started as he took a deep breath and saw movement at the entrance to the hall. Showtime!

Felicity woke up in the large comfy bed. Keeping up with the tradition of the bride and groom not seeing each other before the wedding. The light was shining brightly into her room. She stretched her arms above her head and yawned loudly.

“Holy shit,” she sat up quickly. “I’m getting married today.” Swing her legs over the side of the bed, her feet dangling off the side. The bed was so high off the ground she had to jumped off the bed. Grabbing the plush white robe from the chair and made her way towards the door that was led to the main room of the suite. She couldn’t believe that this beautiful suite was included when they booked the hall for the wedding.

“Baby girl,” her mom’s voice came from the centre of the room. Looking over, she was sitting on the couch and drinking a cup of coffee. “Good morning.”

“Morning mom!” she shuffled over to the where the coffee pot was. Pouring herself a cup before heading back to the middle of the room.

Her mom gets up from the couch, wrapping her arms around her, “My baby girl is getting married today!” Almost spilling the coffee all over the expensive carpet.

“Yes mom…I know!” Saving the coffee as Felicity stretched her arm out, away from her mother. 

Her mom screamed, a sudden knock at the door made the two women stop. “Oh yeah, I ordered a small breakfast for the both of us. Don’t worry, the hotel is comping it.”

“Umm, thanks mom.” Donna walked over and opened the door.

The bell hop wheeled in the small cart, parking it beside the couch. Donna pulled out a bill from the inside of her bra and gave it to the young men. Felicity shook her head as she watched her mom close the door. It was a small continental breakfast; Felicity only grabbed a plate of fruit. Her nerves were starting to get to her as she ate. Donna continued to talk as Felicity picked at her melon pieces. Thea and Sara showed up around 8:45 to start getting ready for the ceremony. Soon after hair and make-up showed up and they got the show on the road.

Felicity was sitting in her chair was curlers in her hair, sipping on champagne. Thea was already in her dress, Felicity picked out a dark green bridesmaid’s dresses for Sara and Thea. Sara’s dress was an off the shoulder gown with a sweetheart neckline. It showed off Sara’s tone arms. 

Now Thea’s bridesmaids dress was A-line green boat neck dress. Both dresses fit the girls perfectly, she was glad they both loved the dresses. Sara caught her eye in the mirror as the hairstylist was pulled her hair back for the up do, giving Felicity a wink. Shaking her head as she got up from her chair and made her way over to the garment bag holding her wedding dress.

Felicity slowly unzippered the bag and her dress appeared in front of her. Smiling as she looked at dress lace corset with green silk ribbon that ties up the back and the skirt was A-line style with a small train. The day she found it was a total fluke, she was walking down the street and was meeting Thea for lunch. While walking she was looking in the windows. When she looked into the one wedding store window and she saw the dress of her dreams. Texting Thea to meet her there instead of the restaurant. She tried on the dress and immediately put down the deposit down.

There was a knock on the wall beside her, she snapped out of her thoughts and her mom was standing beside her.

“Hey baby girl, you ready to get that beautiful dress on?”

Felicity smiled as she took the dress out carefully, her mom helped her into her dress. Making sure everything was in its place before Donna started to tighten the corset. Making sure it wasn’t cutting off her breathing the tighter it got around her midsection.

Her mom’s hands travel Felicity’s arms as soon as she was done tying the bottom into a fancy bow on the small of her back. Both women looking in the mirror. “Oh…baby girl, you are the most beautiful bride I’ve ever seen. Oliver’s is going to fall over all over himself when he sees you walk down the aisle.” Her mother’s eyes teared up as she squeezed her daughter’s shoulders.

Felicity’s smiled as she patted her mother’s hand. “You think?” Donna nodded as Felicity leaned over to grab a tissue. Passing it to her mom, as Donna dapped her eyes. Trying not to be ruin her make-up that was flawless.

“Ready for the rest of it? Vail is the only thing left, right?” Donna tossed the damp tissue in the garage. Going over to the box that was sitting on the edge of the lounge chair.

Thea and Sara both gasped as Felicity turned around fully. Both women started to tear up as Donna walked over with the long vail. Felicity lifted her dress and walked towards one of the hairstylists as she bent down so they could place it on her head. Fanning out down her back, as she turned around.

“Felicity…” Thea gasped as she started fanning her eyes to make sure she didn’t ruin her eye make-up. “You look beautiful.”

“Ollie is going to cry like a baby when he sees you walk towards him,” Sara smiled.

Finishing up the last little things before they head down to the hall. Touching up her make-up, the last things Felicity did was stand in front of the mirror. Smoothing out the skirt of her dress. Taking a deep breath in, she turned around to face her best friends and mom. Smiling, “Let’s get me married!” 

Oliver was standing up at the front of his family and friends. His index finger and thumb rubbing against each other as his nerves start to set in. Tommy patted him on shoulder, turning his head to look at his best friend. He gave Oliver a nod.

The music started to play as the door to the hall opened, Thea stepped out and glided towards the front, the three men smiled as she stuck out her tongue at them. Seeing Sara start walking down to the altar. Oliver took a huge breath in knowing that the next person to step down the aisle is his wife to be.

Sara winked Oliver as she took her place beside Thea. The song changed and the wedding march started to play. Everyone stood as Donna and Felicity walked into the doorway. Oliver’s stopped breathing as he saw Felicity fully, her mom and her started slowly walking down the aisle towards him.

“Holy Smokes…she looks incredible, Ollie.” Tommy leaned over to whisper in Oliver’s ear.

“She’s fucking beautiful!”

The dress fit her perfectly, flaunting her curves that he couldn’t wait to get his hands on. He caught her eyes, she smiled up at him. Oliver could feel his eyes starting to water the closer she got to the front. He loved this woman so damn much.

Felicity felt her mom squeeze her arm halfway down the aisle. She was taking deep breath since she stepped into the doorway.

“Oliver looks so handsome, baby. Your babies are going to be the cutest things in the world.” 

“MOM!” she whipped her head around to look at the woman beside her. “Can I get married first, please!” He mom giggled as they continued down the flowered lined walkway. 

Felicity looked forward and saw the tears gathering in Oliver’s eyes. ‘I love you’ she mouths to him as their eyes stayed with each other’s. When her mom and her got to the front of the hall. Felicity loved what the decorators did with the Chuppah. Oliver stepped forward and gave Donna a quick kiss on cheek before Donna handed her daughter arm over from Oliver to take. Her hand covers both of their hands, only holding it for a few seconds before patted them and went to sit down.

Stepping forward and standing in front of the pastor. The woman coughed, “Welcome everyone to this blessed day. Witnessing the union between Felicity Megan Smoak and Oliver Jonas Queen. Their love blossomed from a deep friendship. As their loved ones witnessed how important these two people have become to each other. Now the couple wanted to start off with a poem from Elizabeth Barrett Browning.”

> ‘How Do I Love Thee’  
How do I love thee? Let me count the ways.  
I love thee to the depth and breadth and height  
My soul can reach, when feeling out of sight  
For the ends of being and ideal grace.  
I love thee to the level of every day’s  
Most quiet need, by sun and candle-light.  
I love thee freely, as men strive for right.  
I love thee purely, as they turn from praise.  
I love thee with the passion put to use  
In my old griefs, and with my childhood’s faith.  
I love thee with a love I seemed to lose  
With my lost saints. I love thee with the breath,  
Smiles, tears, of all my life; and, if God choose,  
I shall but love thee better after death. 

“A lovely poem to describe Felicity and Oliver’s love for each other. Talking to friends and family the past couple days, everyone had only one thing to say. That their love story was something for the ages.” Suddenly a few sniffles came from the crowd. Felicity looked over and saw her mom tearing up. Quentin handing over his handkerchief. But the one that was surprising was Tommy tearing up. 

“Now Oliver,” the pastor turned to him. “It’s time for the vows, please Oliver…”

Taking a deep breath, “Felicity…” Oliver smiled towards the woman in front of him. “You are the love of my life; the thing is falling in love with you was easiest thing I’ve ever done. First, I fall in love with my friend Felicity. The strength you had when you were going through one of the toughest times of your life. My first instinct was to be your savior, but you were your own savior. That strength you had made me see how much I needed you in my life. I didn’t mind being the shoulder you leaned on, the person that you needed to talk about everything too. Your strength, your wit and kindness ware what made my heart and head to finally agree on something. You brought the love back into my life that I thought I would never have again. Then I fell in love again when we finally gave this…us a try. We took the time to know each other intimately, growing even closer than we already were. I knew the minute after you calling me gargantuan, that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you.” The crowd laughs as Felicity started to blush. “You are the light of my life, Felicity Smoak…and for the rest of my life I want to be yours.”

Oliver looks at Felicity, her eyes were tearful. “Oliver.” She whispered that only he could hear.

“Felicity…your turn.” The pastor spoke.

Taking a deep breath, she looked up at Oliver and smiled. “My love, you walked into my life when I was lost. I only knew one kind of love, but you opened my eyes to what love was supposed to be. You are the love I dreamt about when I was little girl, you made me feel beautiful, sexy and confident when I thought I wasn’t. You are my best friend sorry Sara.” Looking at maid of honor. The other blond shrugged as she smiled at the couple. “You are my soulmate, my cheerleader and everything I ever wanted or needed. Spending the rest of my life with you, to see what the future holds for us. That is what I can’t wait for. I love you, Oliver Jonas Queen.”

“That was lovely,” the reverend said. Felicity reached up and wiped away the tear that was sliding down Oliver’s cheek. “Now for the rings and the promise to each other, Oliver…” 

Tommy passes him the wedding band, “…Repeat after me.”

“I promise to love you, for richer and poorer.”

Oliver smiled, “I promise to love you, for richer or poorer.”

“In sickness and in health, to cherish you until death do us part.”

“In sickness and in health, to cherish you until death do us part.”

“And love you until the end of time.”

“And love you until the end of time.” He slipped the platinum band on to Felicity’s finger.

Felicity repeated the same promises and slip the thick wedding band on his finger. But Felicity bent her head and kissed the finger she just put the band on. He smiled as they looked at each other with such love in their eyes.

“As the couple wanted to incorporate a Jewish tradition into the ceremony.” The pastor had a glass covered with a white silk cloth. “The breaking of this glass is symbol of finality of the marital covenant. Which it ends the ceremony, so may I present to you Oliver Queen and Felicity Smoak-Queen, you may kiss your bride.”

Oliver dipped Felicity to kiss her lips quickly, standing up he smashed the glass with his foot. The crowd stood up and cheered as the couple faced their family and friends. Donna dapping under her eyes and leaning into Quentin’s shoulder. Walking down the aisle, they made their way into the waiting hallway. Oliver gathered Felicity into his arms and twisted her around in the air.

“Hello…Mrs. Smoak-Queen,” Oliver put her down, running his fingers along the side of her face.

“Husband,” she smiled. The rest of wedding party joined them in the hallway. They were taken away to take the official wedding photos, as the hotel cleaned the hall for the reception.

Getting introduced as the married couple entered the hall, it was brightly lit with twinkle lights and shimmery material hanging around the hall. They made it to the head table that was sitting in front of the Chuppah. 

They decided on only having a three-course meal, the short supper will probably be longer with the speeches from Tommy and Sara, Thea and Donna. Felicity feels like these speeches are going to be more embarrassing then anything else.

Finishing up their first course, Tommy and Sara stood up for their speech, walking up to the microphone. “Hello ladies and gentlemen, we are the best man and maid of honor.” Tommy started them off. Looking around at the crowd that suddenly became quiet.

“We are the best friends of the newlyweds,” Sara continued from where Tommy left off. “And as much as we would love to share stories about all the things the two of them have done in the past. We’ve decided that…”

“You decided…” Tommy blurted out.

Sara narrowed her eyes at the brunette, “…that we just want to say that the two of you are the definition of what love is supposed to be.”

“I know sappy right.” Tommy makes a face. “But I agree. They way the two of them look at each other. Even when they were ‘just friends.” Using quotation fingers. “The heart eyes were nauseating. But the first time I seen the two of them together. I knew they were going end up right here. This married bliss…”

Sara smiled, “Despite all the drama in past, you two are what the kids call the OTP. The One True Pairing…” Tommy laughed and paused. “I wish Moira and Robert were here to see this. To see that you found your person, the love of your life. They would have loved you Felicity. Your smart, beautiful, and you don’t take any of Ollie’s crap.”

“To the happy couple,” Sara raised her glass.

“To Oliver and Felicity…” Tommy raised his glass. Watching the hall filled with people raised their glasses with them.

Oliver and Felicity toasted and kissed. Dinner counted as the main dish came out. Oliver looked around the room, thinking back to what Tommy just said. He smiled knowing that his parents would be happy. Looking over to Felicity as she was talking to her mom. His hand reached across the back of his wife’s chair and started to play with the nape of her neck. He watched Thea place her fork down and got up from her chair to head to the mic for her speech.

“Hello, everyone. If you don’t know who I am. I’m Thea Queen, Oliver’s awesome sister. Now this wouldn’t be sappy or emotional. But Olicity, that’s their ship name.” Thea laughed. “Olicity was destined from the moment I met Felicity Smoak. Deep down I knew she was going to be my sister. You brought the Oliver I use to know when I was a kid out again. You brought the light back into him, you love him for who he is now. I just want to thank you for loving him. I’m so happy to call you family now officially…cause realistically I’ve been calling you my sister for year and half.”

Felicity got up from her chair and wrapped her arms around Thea shoulders. “I love you, Thea!” Felicity wiping tears from under her eyes.

“I love you too!”

Oliver also got up to hug his sister, making sure that the two women sat down before he did. A few minutes later, it was Donna’s turn to speak. Getting up to the mic, Donna smiled towards the happy couple.

“Hello everyone. I’m Felicity’s mom, Donna. When my baby girl was growing up, it was just the two of us in a small apartment just off the Vegas strip. Money was tight for the two of us. I tried my best to give Felicity everything I could. I remember when she around 5 or 6, she would talk about her dream wedding to her Disney prince. A grand celebration with singing animals and beautiful wedding dress. My girl was a dreamer, always loved thinking about what she was going to be when she grew up. Then came those pesky teenage years, with the rebellion and attitude. Even though we made each other crazy, I still loved her with everything I had. Made sure she got her dreams. My smart, beautiful and adorable baby girl. I always knew someday she would meet her prince, and boy did she ever.” Looking over at the newlyweds. “Oliver you came in my daughter’s life when she needed someone. You kept her safe, you loved her unconditionally. I knew within 5 seconds of meeting Oliver, that those two were going to spend the rest of their lives together. Oliver, I’m so happy to call you my son-in-law.”

Oliver got up from his chair and wrap his arms around Donna to hug his new mother-in-law. The crowd clapped as she quickly wiped away the tears. Flipping her hair over her shoulder as she walked over and gave her daughter a kiss on the cheek before sitting back down at the table.

When dessert was over, Oliver pushed out his chair from the table. He pulled out Felicity chair, grabbing her hand and they walked up to the microphone. The crowd quieted down when Felicity cleared her throat. “Thank you all from coming to celebrate this day with us.” Felicity spoke first as she wrapped her hand around Oliver’s arm. “Having our family and friends here, it makes this day even more special to us.”

“Yes, sharing this day with everyone,” Oliver paused. “Sharing my love for this woman. We were different people when we met but we found ourselves in each other.” Looking down at his wife, lightly kissing her temple. “My mom always told Thea and myself that once you find the one person that you are meant to be with everything will fall into place. I found my one person and I hope that Thea will find hers.”

Watching as Thea looked over at Roy and smiled, “My love for this woman makes me the man I knew my parents always wanted me to be. Felicity Smoak-Queen is my light.”

“I love you, Oliver!” Leaning up and giving him a sweet kiss on the lips. “Again, thank you for coming today!”

Donna wiped away the tears as the couple made their way back to their seats. Chatter filled the hall as the dance floor lit up and the DJ started playing music. Felicity and Thea headed to the dance floor as ‘Toxic’ by Britney Spears burst from the sound system. Oliver and Tommy sat back from the table enjoying a Tequila shot that Tommy had brought over. Oliver watched as the two woman he cared about dancing around with Sara and her girlfriend Nyssa. At which point Thea came over to drag Roy out to the dance floor.

“You look really happy man,” Tommy nudged his shoulder after slamming the shot glass on the table.

“I am,” Oliver smiled. His eyes turned when he saw white coming towards him from the corner of his eye. Felicity and Thea finally dragged the two men out to the dance floor. The song blended into another dance song. Oliver looked around the dance floor, watching everyone dancing. Oliver wrapped his arms around Felicity waist, feeling the material of her dress below his fingertips.

Dancing a few more songs before the music stopped and the DJ asked the couple to stay on the floor for their first dance as husband and wife. The beginning chords of ‘I Get to Love You’ by Ruelle started to play. Oliver wrapped his arms around his wife’s waist, her hands coming up to settle at the base of his neck. The room was darkened as there was only a spotlight shining on the two of them. 

Soon after the chorus of the song was finished, another slow song started. The DJ invited other couples to join. Thea and Roy along with Sara and Tommy. Even Donna and Quentin joined the couples on the dance floor. Soon after Sara’s girlfriend came over and took Sara out of his hands. Felicity giggled as she saw Tommy making his way over to the side of the dance floor.

“How are you doing, Mrs. Smoak-Queen?” Oliver asked as he leaned back to look at his wife. The back of his hand travelling over the side of her face.

“I’m doing just fine, Mr. Queen!” She smiled as her hand came up to grab his hand, wrapping her hand around his and trapping it between their bodies. Looking over at her new sister-in-law, wrapped around her boyfriend. “They look happy. Don’t they?”

“Mm,” Oliver followed his wife eyes to his sister. Watching the two of them, the couple were wrapped around each other. Dancing romantically as the song was coming to end. ‘Thinking Out Loud’ by Ed Sheeran started to play and the newlyweds hear a clearing of a throat behind them. Tommy whips in to view as Felicity and  
Oliver pull apart, his charming smile appears as he starts to wiggle his hips to the rhythm of the song.

“Mrs. Smoak-Queen do me the honor of a dance?” Tommy asked as they hear Oliver groaned at harmless flirting from his best friend. Felicity just starts giggled.

“Of course, Mr. Merlyn.” Lowing her arms from around Oliver’s neck. Tommy gathered her up in his arms and swung her around playfully. Oliver stepped off the dance floor and watched his best friend and wife dancing around the dance floor. He dipped her wildly as she started laughing hysterically. 

‘God, I love that woman’ he thought as he watched them. Soon after, the parent dance was up. Oliver wanted to dance with Donna because he was the only mother he has. Felicity asked Quentin to dance with her since she saw him as father figure. ‘Your song’ by Elton John was the song the couple picked. Halfway through dancing to the song, Oliver started tear up.

“Oliver, hunny.” Donna looked up at Oliver. “Are you okay?”

“Sorry,” Donna reached up to wiped his tear that was sliding down his cheek. “I’m just thinking about my mom and dad, I just…really wish they were here to see all of this. The happiest day of my life.”

“Oh Oliver, they are here. In spirit…watching over this wonderful day. Today they saw you marry the love of your life. They’re happy that you are finally living the life they always wanted for you.”

“Thank you, Mom. I’m very happy to have you in my life.”

“Stop, you are going to make me cry. I don’t want to ruin my make-up.” Donna sniffled as she patted his cheek. “I’m happy to call you my son, Oliver.”

Oliver smiled as they song ended. Donna reached up and kissed him on the cheek.

After about an hour later, Felicity and Oliver were called to the front of the dance floor. Traditions of the garter and throwing of the bouquet. Deciding the retrieval of the garter was first. Sitting in a chair, Felicity hiked up her dress skirt to her knees. Oliver smirked as he got on his knees and went under the skirt to retrieve it with his mouth. Tickling her inner thigh as he dragged the garter down her leg. Coming up and taking it out of his mouth. Felicity was laughing so hard that she had tears in her eyes. Whipping the dark green garter in his fingers before he turned around and throw it backwards towards the crowd of men. When he turned around, Roy was holding the garter in victory.

Roy’s face went from excited to completely mortified, knowing that what he was holding was on Felicity’s upper leg just seconds ago.

“Son of a bitch,” Roy groaned as Thea bounced over to give him a kiss on the cheek.

“Alright,” Felicity said into the mic that the DJ handed her. “Let’s clear the dance floor so all the single ladies have a chance for this amazing bouquet.”

All the single woman made their way to the dance floor, her mother with two friends standing in the front. Handing the mic back to the DJ. He starts the countdown as Felicity turned her back to the crowd and starts to swing her bouquet.

“3…2…1” Felicity tossed the flowers back. She whipped around to see Thea dive for the flowers, landing in her opened palms. Thea popped back up and celebrated by jumping up and down with the flowers bouncing with her.

Oliver walked over and wrapped his arms around her waist, burying his face into her neck. Lightly kissing her under the ear, feeling her shiver as he keeps his lips on her skin.

“Well, that’s interesting. You think Roy and Thea will…” Felicity felt Oliver take his lips away from her neck. She looks up at her husband with a small smile on his face.

“Probably…when they are ready.”

“I think so too!” 

Felicity turned around as the music started again, Felicity led Oliver back on to the dance floor and started dancing again. Today was everything the two of them wanted, the day was prefect. Now the two of them look towards the future and see what it brings to them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't help use the Ruelle song, it's one of my favourite songs.


End file.
